


Infatuation

by billiejoeslady1972



Series: Here we come up in the bookmobile... [2]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Friendship, Love, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Public-ish Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiejoeslady1972/pseuds/billiejoeslady1972
Summary: Mike Dirnt gets up before any of the other guys, and can't help but be a little naughty at the sight of Billie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> Second part in my series. Please comment if you like. As always, I don't own the Green Day boys, but I wish I did.

Every day, Mike Dirnt wakes up earlier than everyone else. I've tried to change my ways. Sleep in. Sleeping in to me is 7 am-so every day, I, Mike Dirnt, wake up earlier than everyone else in the bookmobile and tiptoe over Billie Joe, who sleeps next to me every night, so I can sit by Tre’s dad up front and watch the road for a bit. Billie looks so fuckin’ adorable- blonde curls perfectly un-perfect, skinny body shirtless in the same pegged pants he woke up in yesterday. 

He's got a glisten on his chest again today, and a quick sniff is all it takes for me to know he jacked off again last night. That’ll be almost every night this week-I think Billie jacks off the most out of all the guys in the bookmobile. He almost always exerts a sexual energy, so it wasn't hard to imagine he needed to get off more often than most. At least he waits ‘til we fall asleep-we’ll never forgot the time Tre tried to get away with it in plain sight at 3 pm. For a second I want to lean down and lick any remnants of cum right off Billie’s chest, and then I stop myself, remembering he's my best friend-and most likely into some girl right now. 

My morning wood is now a painful hard on. Since it's early, I’m sure I can get away with jacking off under the covers. I preemptively grab a handful of tissues and get back under the covers, unzipping my fly. I pull my dick out the bare minimum before gripping myself hard, stroking up and down my modest length. It won't take long, and it never does when I think about Billie's big green eyes looking up at me, my cock in his mouth. I wish I could run my hands through his hair while he pleasures me, and then return the favor, of course. But I can’t. I can’t fuck up our friendship, nor do I want to ruin our band dynamics. So for now, I’ll sit here and pathetically play the right hand-o-rama thinking of my best friend, while Billie probably jacked it to the thought of that new girl he met at yesterday’s show, Adrienne. 

Billie’s a heavy sleeper, so I run my free hand through his hair while I stroke myself faster, pressure building in my low belly. His newly dyed curls are coarse, but I don’t mind them. They smell like musky violets-Billie loves using fancy shampoos. The floral scent mixed with his natural smell is euphoric to me, and I have to pull my hand up and sniff it. His scent drives me over the edge, my stomach twisting and turning. I grab the tissues just in time, catching my would-be mess before it gets on poor Billie Joe. I ball up the tissues and hide them in the bottom of my bag with all the others, hastily stuffing my cock back in my pants. I give Billie the tiniest peck on the lips before tiptoeing over him to take my usual spot up front with Papa Cool.


End file.
